Tarde de lluvia
by Miss Marlene
Summary: Llueve. Narcissa viene a dar las gracias. Severus ofrece té...Spoilers de HBP


**Hola a todo el mundo.** Un pequeño Narcissa/Severus. Sí, tiene spoilers del sexto libro, pero son muy, muuuuy suaves. Nada importante...

Esto está escrito de noche, habiéndo cenado restos raros con ketchup y escuchándo música del año de la pera. Asi que no seais crueles...dejad reviews!

Otra cosa, admito toda clase de críticas, y que conste que no me convence del todo el resultado del fic ni a mi. No sé si eso es porque es una mierda o porque ultimamente me gustan tanto los Cissa/Sev que todo me parece poco...¿No me ha salido un Sevvie muy OOC? Mira que lo intentaba...

Nada más. Gracias por leer.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, y no gano dinero con esto, aunque me gustaría.

* * *

**Tarde de lluvia**

_(... )Usted sabe y perdóneme que en ese juramento_

_influye demasiado la dirección del viento._

_Por eso no me extraña que ya tenga otro amante_

_a quien quizás le jure lo mismo en este instante._

_Y como usted señora ya aprendió a ser infiel_

_a mí así de repente me da pena por él._

_Sí es cierto... alguna noche su puerta estuvo abierta_

_y yo en otra ventana me olvidé de su puerta_

_O una tarde de lluvia se iluminó mi vida_

_mirándome en los ojos de una desconocida._

_Y también es posible que mi amor indolente_

_desdeñara su vaso bebiendo en la corriente._

_Sin embargo señora... Yo con sed o sin sed_

_nunca pensaba en otra... si la besaba a usted. (...)_

José Angel Buesa 

Llevaba ya dos días lloviendo.

Había tenido que dejar su casa, y además llovía. Perra vida. También estaba Peter; no había podido dejarlo en Spinners End, se lo había tenido que llevar consigo. Cierto que había logrado encerrarlo arriba, y no dejarle salir cuando no le necesitase...pero le repugnaba el solo "gesto" de no abandonarle.

Ahora estaba a salvo, más o menos, pero empezaba a entender un poco a Black. Sí, no estaba seguro si era peor estar encerrado en esa casa, o empezar a creer que entendía a Black.

Dos golpes es la puerta. Solo alguien que hubiera conocido la misión, solo alguien cercano a Lord, podía haber encontrado a su guardián secreto. Pero aún asi vaciló antes de abrir.

-Severus?- oyó la voz familiar detrás de la puerta, mucho más calmada que la última vez que se vieron. No podía ser ella. Ya había terminado la misión, Draco estaba a salvo. Y ella...ella también estaba a salvo. Creyó que había oído mal.

- Sé que estás en casa. – repitió más alto la voz, algo molesta. Nadie la hacía esperar.

Pero la cuestión es que ella nunca venía si no pretendía conseguir algo. Siempre quería algo.

Abrió la puerta. Y se hizo el sorprendido.

- Narcissa!

- Está lloviendo- dijo ella, enfadada, como si eso fuera explicación suficiente para entrar sin ser invitada, casi empujando a su anfitrión.

Mientras la veía aflojarse la capa, Severus sintió que algo no encajaba. Con Narcissa siempre había algo, en alguna parte...algo que quedaba completamente fuera de control, algo que fallaba. Una pequeña porción de su voluntad que era solo de ella, y de la que ella disponía...

- Té?- preguntó al ver que ella le miraba.

Ella sonrió con un toque de ironía, como le sonreiría a un imbécil.

- Sí, por favor.

Agitó la varita poniendo agua a hervir y se giró a buscar tazas.

Y a qué debo el placer de tu visi...? - pero fue interrumpido.

Quería darte las gracias.- la voz sonó igual de fría y neutral que siempre hasta la ultima vez que se vieron.

Creo que no tuve más remedio.- dijo, buscando en un armario, al fondo. Intentaba encontrar tazas que estuvieran enteras. Y no era tan fácil como parecía en esta casa. A saber quién había vivido ahí antes...Oyó el crujido de las telas gruesas de la túnica de Narcissa, se había levantado.

En cuestión de segundos estuvo detrás de él. A un par de pasos. La oyó tragar saliva.

Claro que lo tuviste. – dijo muy bajo.- O quizás no...al fin y al cabo, puede que...- se interrumpió.

¿A dónde iban estas divagaciones? Andaba en círculos a propósito, se dijo, seguro que hacía lo mismo para convencer a Lucius de lo que sea, así era más difícil saber a dónde quería llegar. Y siempre te cogía desprevenido, sincero, reaccionando por instinto, por impulso. Como con la misión de Draco.

Contra su voluntad preguntó:

Qué?

Que yo te importe.- oyó un paso, crujido de telas, y la respiración de la mujer tras su espalda. Ella había hablado en voz baja, como si le contara un secreto. Podía negar sus palabras?

Claro que me importas, Narcissa. –dijo pretendiendo calma. Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Al fin y al cabo él y Lucius era amigos, qué tenía de extraño? Pero sus manos ya no buscaban nada en el armario. Estaba quieto,

como cuando esperaba un crucio. En tensión, alerta. Maldita Slytherin, jugando a ser inocente.

Ella apoyó su barbilla en el hombro del mortífago, ­-no del que debía, que era su marido, y estaba pudríendose en Azkaban, sino del que pretendía usar la excusa del té para rehuír su mirada- y rodeó su otro hombró con su pálido brazo.

Se quedaron quietos. Cerraron los ojos un instante, ambos. Pero ninguno vio el gesto del otro.

Gracias- dijo ella en su oído, el aliénto cálido.

De pronto Severus se giró y la mujer dio un paso atrás casi por instinto, pero él atrapó su muñeca. Un segundo más, en el que ambos dudaron la última vez, después la besó, sintió su boca complaciente aceptar la suya sin queja. La sintió profundizando el beso, la atrajo hacia si, hasta que estuvieron totalmente abrazados y subió su muñeca hacia su propia nuca. Narcissa recorrió la barbilla del hombre con uno de sus lagos y pálidos dedos. Se separó de él, le sonrió, entre cínica y soñadora, le dio un beso más en la boca, rápido, y después recorrió su cuello mal afeitado – la luz de esta casa era como la de dentro de un barril cerrado- con sus labios y su lengua.

Él hundió sus dedos entre el pelo de la mujer. Llevaba soñando hacer eso, sí, simplemente eso, desde los años de Hogwarts.

Después, sobre el sofá, las uñas de ella clavándose en el reverso de su mano, cada vez con mas fuerza, los dedos entrelazados, y cada sacudida, cada vez que sus caderas se unían, un gemido, más bien un suspiro, que salia de la boca de ella, pero que los contenía a los dos.

Desnudos, cansados, tranquilos...Ella sonreía, pero estaba ausente, le acariciaba la espalda y el pelo. El pelo de Severus...empapado en sudor, pegado a su espalda y a su cuello, su aspecto peor que nunca. Él tumbado encima, con la cabeza en el pecho de la mujer rubia, sobre su piel de porcelana, tan delicada que pensó que podía provocarle moratones y magulladuras al solo tocarla. Era tan bella...¿Por qué Lucius? Podría haber tenido a quién quisiera...¿por qué había elegido a Lucius, no era el mejor, no era lo que ella merecía? En el fondo sabía que si ella hiciese sus elecciones una y otra vez, repetidas, reformadas, no le elegiría a él de todas maneras...

Y qué? Sin embargo había acabado aquí. Y él notaba su pulso bajo y su calor.

Casi en silencio se levantaron, y volvieron a vestirse. Severus notaba el olor de la mujer todavía.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que la veía vestirse, lenta, minuciosamente, sabiéndose observada. Narcissa no le miró hasta que abrochó el último botón de su capa. Una sonrisa pareció brotar en sus labios, iluminándola entera.

Cómo está Draco?- preguntó Severus con voz ronca, reonociendose que la pregunta era torpe.

Bien.- dijo ella. – Sigue algo..."afectado", pero lo superará.

El hombre seguía sentado, cuando ella se acercó y le besó por última vez antes de irse. Severus volvió a tocar su pelo, la obligó a quedarse unos segundos más, haciendo el beso más largo, más intenso, su lengua en la boca de ella...

Después la puerta cerrándose...

Y ella perdiéndose en la lluvia...

Y Severus mirando como tras las ventanas las ráfagas de lluvia confunsas azotaban las aceras. Los latidos lentos...y el corazón mucho, mucho más pesado.


End file.
